


Astrally Projected Upon

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Poor Aang, Shameless Smut, Walking In On Someone, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Aang practices astral projection to spy on the Fire Nation royals but ended up seeing much more than he ever wanted to...
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Astrally Projected Upon

“Alright guys I’m going to try again.” Aang sat cross legged in the grass a little away from the camp. Sokka, Katara, and Toph looked at him expectantly. “Roku told me that if I concentrated hard enough I could master spiritual projection, but I can’t focus with all of you staring at me.”

“Sorry Aang,” Sokka said, “but it is vital that you go to the Fire nation in spirit form and make sure that they don’t know about the invasion!” 

“I know that Sokka!” Aang snapped, annoyed. He’d been trying to use his spirit to locate Prince Zuko or Princess Azula all morning, to make sure that the group still retained the element of surprise about their eclipse invasion. “Would all of you just go sit by Appa, I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

Sokka, Katara, and Toph shuffled away towards the tents and sat quietly facing each other while still looking at Aang in their periphery. 

Closing his eyes, and putting his fists together Aang began to meditate. He had already tried to project himself directly to Zuko or Azula but his connection with them wasn’t strong enough. ‘Avatar Roku, help me go to the fire nation capital,’ Aang thought pleadingly. 

Suddenly Roku materialized before him. “Aang, it is usually up to the airbender to master spiritual projection himself, but I can see that your need to go to Caldera is of the utmost importance to your journey to end the war. I have brought Avatar Yangchen to help you project, and I will take you to Caldera.” 

Avatar Yangchen appeared and placed her hand on Aangs forehead. Suddenly everything was white, and just as quickly Aang was under a large tree in the courtyard of the Firenation royal palace, the same place he had watched Roku practice with Sozin but everything looked more modern. 

Roku’s voice echoed in his ear, “You can remain invisible if you want but if you lose concentration anyone will be able to see you. When you want to go back, concentrate on finding your way back to your own body.” 

Aang inhaled and then exhaled deeply, willing himself to become invisible. He stepped out from under the tree. Several palace guards walked by, but no one looked his way. Good. It worked. 

Aang drifted towards the palace itself, finding himself in a long hall with tall ceilings that had massive paintings of very regal looking men and women in dark red robes. Aang could see the family resemblance in the past fire lords. They all had the same golden eyes, the same ebony black hair, and the same facial expression as if even the artist painting them was not worthy of their presence. 

Drifting into and out of empty rooms, Aang set about looking for the Firelord or the royal siblings, eager to not only hear what they knew about the upcoming eclipse but to see how they acted when their primary goal wasn’t hunting Aang and his friends. 

Suddenly, two servants came running right through him. “Move faster! The princess will kill us if we’re late again!” Interested, Aang followed the servants hoping they would lead him to Azula. The servants came to a sudden stop and a set of double doors, guarded by tall imperial firebenders. 

“No one may enter the Princess’ room,” one guard intoned. 

“The princess sent for us to attend her before her important meeting,” replied one of the servants. 

“The meeting has just started, and no one may enter. She has expressly forbidden interference.” The guard summoned a large fireball in his fist and the servants jumped. They turned and ran down the hallway and out of sight.

Aang looked at the double doors and took a deep breath, making sure he was invisible. This was it. The whole purpose of his trip. ‘What luck’, he thought to himself, ‘that I came just in time for an important war meeting.’ Aang was only slightly confused as to why it was in Azula’s bedroom and not a war room, but he assumed that her status and power allowed her to meet where she pleased. 

Floating into the room, Aang was surprised to hear not heated conversations about troop deployment or war machines but heavy panting. The massive bedroom seemed empty with no lights, save for a few candles sporting erratically acting blue flames. The panting seemed to be coming from two figures on the bed, but Aang couldn’t make out who they were because of the dim lighting. Aang was practically floating on top of the bed before he could see what was going on.

The first thing that Aang saw were the nude figures of two girls. Not just any two girls but Princess Azula and her acrobat friend Ty Lee. Azula was laying on top of the acrobat and was sucking on the girl's right breast, while simultaneously playing with her left nipple with one of her hands. 

Ty Lee’s eyes were closed and her head was arched back. At first Aang thought that maybe she was in pain, but he was rooted to his spot, unable to move to either help or leave. “'Zula…” she moaned as Azula detached herself from her breast and placed kisses up the acrobat’s chest, on her neck and finally placed a passionate kiss on her mouth.

While still deeply involved in several passionate kisses, Azula snaked her hand down Ty Lee’s body until her nails grazed the acrobats inner thighs. The girls eyes shot wide open as she felt the princess’ sharp talons graze up to her wet slit. 

Aang’s eyes grew wide as he watched Ty Lee grab Azula’s hand and flip her over so that she straddled her, the princesses wrists pinned above her head by the acrobat’s strong hands. 

“'Zula!” Ty Lee exclaimed, “You promised you would cut your nails. I can not have you tear me to shreds again. I walked funny for three days last time.”

The princesses eyes narrowed, but she made no move to free herself from underneath the acrobat. “I was going to but you arrived before the servants did, and how did you expect me to just sit around and wait for them when you were wearing that skimpy robe.” The princesses eyes glinted and she licked her lips, as if she was still remembering what Ty Lee was wearing when she came in a few minutes earlier. “If you want, you can just do me,” Azula suggested innocently as a smirk crept onto her face.

“As if,” Ty Lee remarked, leaning down so that her lips were just above the princesses. Azula tilted her head up and trapped the acrobats lips into a kiss, parting her mouth so that her tongue could dart inside. Immediately the acrobat sat back up, with a sly smile. “You have a tongue don’t you,” she said, allowing her smile to grow wide. 

With a laugh Azula expertly flipped their position so that she was now straddling the acrobat. Cupping the girls breasts Azula began to rub them and grind her hips into Ty Lee’s. Then Azula gently lowered herself and began to place kisses down the acrobats body, all the way until she reached her inner thigh. Ty Lee’s legs spread wide in anticipation. 

Slowly and gently Azula licked the acrobat’s wet inner folds, coming to the bundle of nerves at the top. She gave it a cursory suck to see how the acrobat would react. The girl arched her back and moaned, entwining her fingers in Azula’s loose ebony hair. Slowly, very slowly Azula continued to suck on her clit, as she felt the acrobat grow wetter and wetter. 

“Please 'Zula, faster…” Ty Lee begged. Azula lifted her head to look at the acrobat and chuckled. 

“You’re out of demands for the day,” she announced. “You decided I can’t use my nails, fine. But the rest is up to me.” With a devious smile she went back to her slow laps at the acrobat as she felt the girl tense up with each lick. 

Suddenly, she pressed her tongue away from the bundle of nerves that she had been licking and pushed it inside of the acrobat. With the flat pad of her thumb Azula began to quickly rub circles on the clit while sticking her tongue deeper and deeper into the acrobat. She could feel the girl tightening around her. Ty Lee’s breathing hitched and she began to pant heavily as she came closer and closer to climax. 

“'Zula, 'Zula, Azula,” she gasped as she finally achieved her orgasm. The princes gave the acrobat’s sex a few more licks before pulling herself up to kiss her on the mouth. They fell sideways and began to kiss horizontally, as the acrobat moved her bottom hand to the princesses face, and began to trace her other hand down Azula’s back. 

Suddenly Ty Lee’s mouth went slack, and Azula opened her eyes to see that the acrobat was staring wide eyed in shock at something behind her. Turning over the princess saw what had made the acrobat freeze. A blue ghostly form of the Avatar stood at the side of their bed, eyes wide, mouth opened. Ty Lee whispered something in Azula's ear which caused her to smirk. 

Sitting up, the naked princess seems to retain every bit of her regal composition as she pulled the acrobat into her lap, covered Ty Lee’s breasts lightly with her hands and placed her chin on the acrobat’s shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at the Avatar’s now clearly visible spiritual projection, and then looked down at his waist. 

Aang slowly followed her gaze and realized that he had a boner. He blushed so hard, the red tones were visible on his blue form. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t say anything. His mouth just opened and closed and no sound came out. 

“Well Avatar, this is a surprise. We really thought you were dead but no matter. I had a feeling you might still be around,” the princess drawled, and lightly kissed the acrobat on the cheek, who giggled. “Did you enjoy the show? If you’re not fully satisfied you might find something just as interesting happening down the hall in Zuzu’s room, although him and Mai make nowhere near as handsome of a couple as me and Ty Lee, don’t you think.” 

Aang continued to stare, wishing he had some control over his body so he could at least cover his pants or look away. Instead he just blushed more, which he didn’t know was possible.

“‘Zula, look he’s so embarrassed,” the acrobat said. She was clearly very amused at the interaction. 

“You might as well say something Avatar. This could be our only chance to chat because I doubt I could kill you now, but now that I know you’re out there somewhere…” 

Aang suddenly regained control of his limbs. He covered his boner, and looked down at his feet. “I’m so sorry. I know we’re enemies or whatever but I should never have seen something… so intimate. It’s completely my fault. I-” 

Azula exhaled deeply. “Why don’t you take this moment and figure out how to leave right now, and go back to wherever you’ve hidden your body. Unless you are seriously considering moving this party to Zuzu’s room. I have some unfinished business to attend to before we deal with hunting you down again…” She turned her head and began to lightly nibble on Ty Lee’s neck, her grip tightening on the acrobat’s breasts.

Turning around Aang concentrated hard on his body, and his friends, and leaving the room. Just when he heard a moan behind him, everything glowed white and he was back in his body. 

He opened his eyes and saw his friends gathered around him again. Feeling his pants were still tight he dropped his hands into his lap. Toph chuckled and he sent a small wave of earth in her direction as a silent plea to shut up. 

“So how did it go,” Sokka asked first. “Did you attend any meetings, hear any important plans, learn anything about what they’re going to do during the day of the eclipse?”

Aang blushed and looked down. “How old do you think Azula and Ty Lee are?”

“What?” Katara asked, taken aback. “Why do you ask that?” 

“I would say they’re 14 or 15, around Katara’s age,” Sokka reasoned. 

Without making eye contact Aang blushed. “I kinda watched them… make love?”

Eyes wide Katara blushed and looked away. Toph burst out laughing. Sokka just moved closer. “You saw two girls having sex? What happened, give me all of the details.”

Katara reached into her bending water and gave Sokka a smack with a water whip. “Sokka you’re being disgusting, he’s clearly really affected by it. I’m sure he barely saw any of it, and left as soon as he realized right Aang? What else did you see while you were there.”

“Nothing, I just kinda froze. You should have seen what Azula was doing with her tongue…”  
Sokka leapt up and pulled Aang up with him, dragging him towards the tents. “I need details, copious amounts of details.”


End file.
